


More Conversations

by JilyCSLove



Series: Imperfection [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, set during civil war movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Clint is not happy with what Steve reveals to him moments before their fight in the airport.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Imperfection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

He’s so distracted by Nat that a kid sounding vigilante manages to take his shield from him. Her eyes hold all the sorrow he feels when they meet his but harden into those of the Black Widow once the Spider person comes into play. 

He had told all of his team to take it easy on her. Every single one of them had given him a look of confusion. But it wasn’t until he was alone with Clint. that he, her other half, her brother in all but name, laughed in his face and said, “You know if anything, she’ll play harder than she’s ever played, only because it is us.”

Steve nods then says the words that will convince him, “She’s pregnant.”

Stunned silence and Steve watches as his face turns from shock to anger, “How?”

Steve shakes his head, “We don’t know. Super serum is our only guess. But, it’s, she’s been seen by Dr. Cho and it’s…”

Clint punches the table, “Damnit, Cap.” He turns to leave. 

“I’m sorry this is the way you had to find out. I know she’s your family.”

Clint pauses in the doorway, his back to Steve, “Just leave her to me.”

***

“Steve.” They’re on the tarmac and he’s been avoiding her eyes as he and Tony talk, argue. But at her voice he closes his eyes briefly before turning to her, “You know what’s about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?”

“Nat.” He takes half a step to her, “Please.” He starts to reach a hand to her but she shakes her head and steps back. When his eyes meet hers, he knows. He knows she’s chosen her side. And she can’t accept, can’t understand why he’s choosing his. He wants to protect her. Protect their baby. But he also needs to protect his friend. He’s never felt so torn before in his life. 

“All right, I’ve run out of patience.” Tony mutters and that brings Steve back to the airport. His shield is ripped from his hands and suddenly they’re fighting and running and it’s completely chaos. 

He and Bucky are running to the hanger when he sees Wanda send Nat flying into the jetway and his steps falter. 

“Clint. Clint! Is Nat okay?” When he doesn’t get an immediate response he repeats his question. 

“Yeah, I hear you Cap. I’m checking on her now. She seems coherent.” There’s a moment of silence and then Clint chuckles, “She’s just fine, Cap. Already rushing back into the fight.”

Steve sighs, “Damnit Romanoff.” he mutters more to himself. 

Bucky gives him a look and he just shakes his head because now is definitely not the time. 

Steve stares back at Natasha as they take off in the quinjet. She’s watching them from the ground, her hand on her belly, which she probably doesn’t even know she’s doing but he notices and not for the first time he thinks he made the wrong choice. He had wanted her to come with them. Had asked her to but she just shook her head. He took a moment as Bucky readied the jet and pressed his forehead against hers and she squeezed his bicep, “I can’t Steve.” She had whispered. 

He nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before following Bucky up the ramp into the quinjet. She called out to him and he turned to her as he slammed his hand on the button to close the ramp. Neither of them say it. Because it’s not good-bye. They’ll find each other again. They always do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Nat after Civil War

He meets his son three months after he’s born. Big blue eyes stare back at him from Nats arms as they stand alone on Clint's farmhouse porch.

He had been stuck in Wakanda and then helped get the others off of the Raft. After that he had to lay low for some time. So it takes him longer than usual to go to her. And he’s shocked to find the baby there, staring back at him with his eyes. And it’s as real as it gets. Because really, a part of him hadn’t believed she was truly pregnant with their baby. But there he is. Part him, a lot her and…

“He’s got your stubbornness.” She says to him as she turns from the door and walks back into the house. He follows her, the screen door slamming behind them. 

Nat nods to a lone rocking chair in the corner of the living room and he hesitates before sitting in it. Carefully she transfers the baby into his arms, laying him in the crook of his elbow. 

She disappears and he starts to panic but she soon returns with a blanket that she places over their son. 

“He just ate and it’s nap time. Just rock for a few minutes and he should be out.” He stares down at the baby. His son. And he stares back up at Steve. It’s so discerning to see his own eyes staring back at him.

“Nat.” He jerks his head up as she starts to leave the room but she waves at him, “You’ll be fine. If he cries just walk around with him. I’m going to take a nap. I’ve been up for, oh, three months or so. I think I deserve it.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve says to her retreating back. 

She doesn’t respond as she disappears into her room and he starts to rock his son. 

*

“Where’s Clint and the kids?” He asks two days later. They’ve got a semi routine down. Nat breastfeeds their baby and then takes a nap while he burps, rocks, and cuddles their son. 

“Laura’s parents lake house.” She answers as she putters around the kitchen, “He promised the kids the lake before … all this. And then when he shows up from the Raft.” She pauses to meet his eyes, a silent thank you, and he nods his head in acknowledgment, “I was here with,” she waves her hand at where their baby is now sleeping in a mechanical swing. Something Laura still had from baby Nathaniel's days. “They helped me through it all and stuck around a couple of months. I finally convinced him it was time to keep his promise to the kids.”

The baby makes a noise in his sleep and Steve moves to get him,

“Stop. You’re spoiling him.”

Steve looks back at her from the edge of the chair but there’s a soft smile on her face. He’s confused on what he should do. The baby hasn’t made another noise and seems content in his sleep so Steve settles back in the chair as Nat hands him a glass of sweet tea and settles on the couch. She lays her head on a pillow and curls up on her side. The past two days she passes out anytime her head hits the pillow. It’s so unlike her and yet it shows how exhausted she had been before he arrived. 

“We should pick a name. Now that you’re here.”

Steve snaps his head to her, “A name? You mean you haven’t…”

“Mmm no.” She mumbles, “I was waiting on you. Although I was thinking…”

He stays silent. Because if anything she should get all the say in what they name their son. Even if she chose Anthony, he couldn’t deny her. 

“You can veto it though.” She says and he realizes he missed what she wanted. 

“What?” 

She turns her head silently to meet his eye and gives one of her more natural smiles, “I was thinking of James. James Grant Rogers?”

Steve’s mouth opens but no words come out. Instead tears fill his eyes and Natasha snorts a laugh, “That’s what I thought.” She turns to look at their son and smiles softly, “He looks like a James, don’t you think?” The red hair on his head is as dark and as thick as Nats, already laying flat with a light curl at the ends. “I already know he’s going to be trouble with your genes, my intelligence and Bucky's namesake.” She groans then and settles back on the couch, “I need to nap as much as possible while I can.”

And Steve laughs for the first time, in a long time. They’re going to be okay. 

Him, Nat, and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help it. I need baby James so much!!


End file.
